Mobile electronic devices such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablet, computers and the like are in wide use around the world. A user grips such device in his hand or hands to use it and uses his fingers to use various applications of the device. However, while using the device, the user may accidentally drop the device thereby causing damage to the device. In addition, use of mobile electronic devices may cause hand, limb and back problems due to the physical stress of holding the electronic device for an extended period of time.
Users of the mobile electronic devices use cases to protect their devices and manufacturers have produced different types of cases to help the users keep their mobile devices safe. However, certain of these cases do not allow a user to prop up the mobile device for hands-free viewing at a comfortable angle. Even if such function is allowed, the propping up structure is often complicated and inconvenient.
Therefore, to solve the above problems, there is a need for a case having an easy-to-use standing leg for an electronic device constructed in a simple and durable structure. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.